


The Guy Who Fucked My Couch

by Kerkopes



Category: Blue Suede Nights
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerkopes/pseuds/Kerkopes
Summary: Name is a joke. So far there is no couch fucking. If the chapter has sex in it, it'll have NSFW in the chapter title.





	1. 01 -  Mic Night

**Author's Note:**

> Violet Text is written by Kerkopes
> 
> Teal Text is written by ScittyKitty

Joe had recently bought himself a hammock and was busy trying to set it up in his living room. He had always felt like something was missing. Something..verticality. He needed verticality in his home. Although the ceiling wasn't high, the hammock was higher up than the couch and had found himself spending more and more time laying or sitting in it while listening to the records spin on the player. He knew his home was sparse but he liked it that way, there was more room to spread his wings without  hitting furniture or knocking things down. He had purchased black out curtains to keep the violet color of his flames out of sight.

Tonight it was his favorite type of night though, not a hunting one but one where he stepped out of his home with his guitar to sing at his favorite cafe. He had a sweet tooth and the barista seemed to not mind adding extra honey to his drink when he (always) asked for it. So he took his guitar's case and carried it to his car. shotgun seat for a pretty n curvy lady. He strapped her in.

He dressed up and tucked his jeans into his rather immaculate cowboy boots, of which he had many, and ran back to his car to jump in. Smartly, he had invested in automatic garage doors and backed out of the double door garage and onto the street. "I bet they'll really like my new song." He assured himself. He had his doubts but he had an urge to sing and in his mind, he was singing only for the ladies. He never thought about the guys in the cafe. His car creaked on the turn with the elegance of a shopping cart but on the straight away it zoomed like a rocket..it sounded like one too. 

He found himself a parking spot for the black 'cuda and spent a while simply sitting inside of it while he tried to think of what solid he would eat. "What did they have again? BLT, croissants, subs-uh. I can get a cheesesteak!" He felt for his wallet and climbed out, pulling the guitar case out from his side and crossed the street into the cafe. "It's true, the cat is back!"

* * *

  
She was tired.

Tired of the customers, Tired of the smells of food being cooked around her at work, and tired those girls that whined about their partners. The stories that were told played through her thoughts as she biked into a different part of town. She needed to get away for a bit, see something new.

As her feet pedaled, Vicky looked ahead, spotting a cafe in the distance. The thought of being around more food didn't interest her in the slightest.

But something else did. She stopped her bike across the street from the cafe as a black car pulled up. Vicky lowered the kickstand on her bright green mountain bike, her eyes locked on a figure stepping out. She heard him first and then saw it.

No. No she had to have been seeing things. When he disappeared from view, Vicky had to follow him.

She moved her bike to a bike rack that propped along the street curb, locked the chain through the front tire and the rack, and then went in after the mystery man.

* * *

  
The cafe regulars knew him by now by Joe but also as the coffer bar cowboy. They welcomed him and he waved as he wrote his name down on the list of performers for the night at the counter. There, he looked up at the menu and pretended to read it for a moment before he ordered "a philly cheesesteak and a large royal milk tea with extra honey." He knew what milk and honey did to him and he always wondered why no one else seemed to get the same effects. Did humans not get drunk off of it? Was that a him thing or a banshee thing? Was it a faerie thing? He paid with a bit too much money and he told the barista it was her tip. He always did this to hide the fact that he didn't exactly understand the worth of the bills. Some people wanted some dollars more than others so he made sure to use those for the things he valued the most such as his sweet drink.

He found himself a seat and got comfortable against the wall. He stifled a yawn, covering his mouth with his hand to keep the sight of his canines and shearing molars out of view. He knew his food and drink would come by soon and he recited his song in his mind while he waited for his own turn.

At the same time, he looked into the crowd for those who weren't regulars. People he could potentially stalk and feed from. People who he didn’t have an attachment to.

* * *

  
Vicky walked into the cafe, her eyes searching. She sniffed the air, smelling a hint of wood burning. Her eyes then darted to the man ordering a meal. Food? She thought as she watched him move towards a seat against the wall. Vicky walked behind the crowd, her eyes focused on him, but more importantly: his aura.

She could see the purple glow coming from him, something she dreaded seeing. She tried to avoid their kind, she wanted to live among the humans and live a simple life.

Vicky walked up to the counter, looking over the menu. She was in thought about the stranger. If he was what she believed he was, he would be able to spot her aura too. The woman behind the counter spoke up, asking what Vicky wanted to eat. Reading the options, she replied.

"A hot coffee with cream," Vicky had no idea how to order a proper coffee, but she needed to blend in. Then, she made her way closer to the man. There was no reason to hide. It looked like that banshee was trying to hide like she did.

Vicky took a seat near the man but kept a distance, giving him a glance and then looked towards the crowd. She needed more than a glance, though, and took a good second look. Christ, she mumbled to herself. This man was really trying to make a statement with his look. Pompadour, weird earrings and... Cowboy boots? Then, she saw the guitar. Oh Lord, was this man the entertainment here? She rested her elbows on the table, her head in her hands. Slowly shaking her head, she let out a quiet groan. Vicky looked back at him again. Yeah, yeah that aura was glued to that cowboy. Damn it.

* * *

There was a ukulele player currently on stage. Joe always felt like the man was challenging him. Fucking little ukulada-deeda. He thought. 

Now, Joe couldn't catch auras in his disguise. But he thought the candle smell was coming off of the table tea lights. He leaned over to smiff the one at his table before becoming a bit transfixed on its small flame. It was so cute. "Little baby..." he whispered to it. He ripped his attention away when his order was brought to say. "I appreciate you coming over and bringing it over."

He took a sip from his drink and then a bite from the sandwich. He felt like he had time to enjoy the taste. While he ate, he noticed a new woman. She was certainly not a regular here. Could he eat her? He was staring and hadn't noticed.

* * *

  
Vicky was listening to the player on the stage, quietly fixated on how their fingers moved along the strings. She tapped her fingers to the beat, her nails clicking against the table. She didn't get to witness live music performances very often, so this was honestly a nice surprise.

Then, her coffee was brought over to her. She almost didn't notice until the waitress spoke up. Vicky looked up at the woman, nodding as she took the cup. She was warned about the coffee being hot, making Vicky laugh a bit on the inside. Right.

As the waitress walked away, Vicky's eyes met the mystery man's. She could feel an awkward tension grown as she locked eyes with him. Then, she pointed at the seat next to her, beckoning him over. Vicky gave him a smile, head nodding. He must have seen her aura. Why else would he stare at her? 

To give him a very obvious invitation, she pulled the chair out and took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

  
His eyes widened in surprise of being caught and he pretended to look elsewhere. But he noticed the chair being pulled out. Oh, why not? Its not like he really needed to sit alone. In fact. It would be more natural to interact with someone.

He glanced around to make sure that invitation was really for him and got up. Bringing his things along to set up his meal at her table. "I haven't seen you here before, that's why I was looking. I hope that didn't make you feel weird? I didn't mean to stare...but sometimes when you eat don't you just kind of zone out? Is that just me?"

* * *

  
Vicky watched him take her invitation, watching the man carry all his belongings with him. His comment and questions started to fill in a couple gaps in her mind. So he frequented here and was an entertainer. Explains the look.

"I was wondering why you were eyeing me," she smiled, her hand resting on the side of her hot coffee cup. "Normally when I zone out, I try to not stare a people," Vicky explained. She looked at his eyes, noticing the piercing bright blue. Taking a sip from her coffee, she looked back to the stage. "But it happens," then she offered her hand to him, crossing it over her other arm that held her coffee.

"The name's Vicky. You looked a bit lonely over there, Elvis," she smiled. Her eyes never moved from the performer as she spoke. "Thought you would want a little bit of company before you go on stage."

* * *

  
"Elvis?" He seemed confused for a moment and then shook his head, "Oh, heheh." He held out his hand and held hers, shaking it. "I'm Joseph. Everyone calls me Joe, though." He didn't want to admit to loneliness and simply smiled a bit. Up close like this, he could sense that she had a peculiar smell and it got his mind ticking. It was different from the tea lights. 

Was she...? He almost unwillingly took in a deep breath and sighed a hum. She probably was. But why invite him over? He had met a lot of mean banshees and thought most of them wanted noticed to do with him. It was too dangerous to ask her though. What if it was a trap?

* * *

  
"Joe," she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Taking another sip of her coffee, Vicky tilted her head to look at him. She kept trying to take in all the details she could. Then, that smell of burning wood came back to her. She couldn't ask about that yet. Vicky wanted to get to know more about Joe before bringing out the big questions.

"So, what will you be singing for us tonight?" Vicky smiled. Probably a country song, she thought. With those boots she saw she had a feeling it would be. "Is it a cover or an original?"

* * *

  
"I sing my own songs, not covers. I spend a while thinking of the chords, notes, and lyrics I usually work on two or three songs at a time so I have one ready for the next open mic night." Joe smiled but kept his lips closed. "Sometimes I get old I should record my songs but...I don't have a proper group to back me up. I tried to ask my coworkers but the big guy has no sense of rhythm and the other guy gets a little people shy when put out in front on a stage." He shrugged, "But I make my own percussion by tapping the body of my guitar and thumping my palm on it. I think it sounds nice with the mic." He ate some more of his food but stopped once he ate around half of it. He pushed the plate away slightly and sucked on the straw that was stuck into his drink. "You like coffee?"

A woman stepped onto the stage, she pushed he hands out from under her caplet and looked at the list of performers for open mic night. His name again? Ugh. Didn't he have anything better to do? She looked at Joe who was sitting with someone. Honestly, she was a little miffed about that. He never sat with me but then again, i don't want him to. Smells like he crawled out of both a fireplace and the grease pan under a car at once. Thought, he didn't always smell like that. Did he smoke that much? He was still suspicious and her coven members were urging her to uncover if he was a warlock or not. "Tonight, like other nights, we have Joseph back on the guitar."

Joe perked up and looked toward the stage at the girl who was looking right at him. "O-oh shit. I thought there were more people ahead of me."

She gestured at him to hurry up.

Which he did. and he set up his guitar and connected it to the cafe's amp and quickly tuned by ear all six strings.

* * *

  
Vicky listened to Joe explain his routine with writing music, his struggled with getting a proper band together and then how he made up for the lack of company. She was quiet, her eyes looking in the direction of the stage. The sound of him sucking in the straw did catch her attention, along with the question about coffee.

"It's just something to drink," she shrugged simply. "It doesn't taste bad and after a shitty day at work it gives me some sort of pick-me-up," Vicky explained. She was used to having to create bullshit reasonings for her actions, especially around the women at work.

Then she heard the woman on the stage call up Joe. The little panic he displayed genuinely made her chuckle.

"You've done this how many times and you're still not prepared?" Vicky teased, watching Joe move quickly to the stage. She set her coffee on his plate, noting the half eaten meal. Then, as she placed her elbows on the table, her eyes were locked on Joe. Watching his aura pulsate that brilliant purple hue.

* * *

  
He strummed a chord once, played a riff. Strummed the chord again and played a short riff again before he began to sing. His tone of voice changed to something more longing. He didn't use the microphone, opting to use his voice alone and keeping the mic low so it caught the percussive beats he made while he strummed the notes. It wasn't a country song.

_ Lunetta, the girl who shimmers through my dreams,  
And in the glow of twilight her beauty sings, it sings!  
Lunetta, bring me your looove!  
Lunetta, bring me your...  
Your light, that I love forever, until the end of time.  
Someday we'll die together, love's purity enshrined. _

He danced around as he usually did on the stage, nothing major but enough to be noticed. The heels of his boots were another source for a beat and so he seemed to be very coordinated. 

_ Lunetta, bring me your love!  
Lunetta, bring me your...  
Oh, what would I do without my Lunetta?  
Your light means everything to meee!  
You make the night so perfect, without you I'm lost. _

He took a moment for a breather, filling the time with a riff and pacing the small stage. He nodded to the measures of the song as they passed by in his mind like street lamps.

_ And when the clouds come over and I cannot see your light  
Hold fast to our love, my darling! Everything will be all right.  
So open your arms to me!  
Oh, what would I do without my Lunetta?  
I couldn't bear the thought. _

He ended the song with similar chords as in the beginning before letting one fade away. He waited for a moment, letting the notes ring out into the air. When they were gone, he took his bow.

The girl with the cloak stepped back onto the stage while Joe was still bowing and started to usher him off the stage. "Come on. Make room for the next person. This isn't your personal yowling post."

"Aw Rori come on." He flicked her wide brimmed hat down and hopped off of the stage, disconnecting his guitar as he was moved past the amp. He looked at the woman he had eaten next to before he sang his song and smiled at her. Did she like it? Or had he lowered his chances? Wait..chances? All of a sudden his eyes focused in closer into the middle ground, rather than to her in the distance. "Huh?" Rori coiled up his amp cable and placed it around his neck. "So was that a good one?"

"You sing a little too much about the moon Joseph. Try singing about the sun next time? He needs a little attention too." She flipped her brim back up and stepped back onto the stage to read out the next name, "Up next we have Gina and Gin."

Joe sighed and walked back to his seat by the new girl. "Well what about you? Was that a good one?" He sipped on his drink again and crossed his arms infront of him on the table.

* * *

  
While Joe was singing, Vicky was captivated by his song. She knew right off the bat who Lunetta was and found herself feeling more relaxed by the song. The performer before was good, but the way that Joe strummed his guitar and his aura danced around him...

In the dim lit cafe, this was a beautiful sight to her. Getting two shows in one as this new guy sang.

Then, the show was over and he was shooed off by some girl. Vicky watched them chat about the song, until Joe reached their table. 

"Not what I expected," Vicky was smiling, resting her cheek on her hand. "It was a pleasant surprise," then she thought back to the song. "I can't believe you wrote that. I wouldn't mind hearing more of your songs," she looked towards the stage. She had doubts about the new performers. After watching Joe, she felt like the grand finale was already over.

"What are your plans for tonight? I wouldn't mind going and hanging out in the park for a bit. If you have another song in you, I'd love to hear it," Vicky admitted. Deep down, she wanted to get him comfortable enough to talk about himself a bit more. That smell. His song.

Then, Vicky raised her hand, waving down a waitress. Once one came their way, Vicky placed an order.

"Could I get a of milk? Just whole milk, and to go?" Vicky looked back to Joe. "Do you want one too? My treat."

* * *

  
"What? Did you think it'd be bad? Pssh, I wouldn't show my face if were bad." Joe waved his hand a little and then realized he was sipping at ice by now. Why did they add so much ice? "Alright maybe I would but I'd be out of here quick. I just like preforming you know? It feels so good to let your feelings be heard."

"Mmmhmm. I just work n go home to practice my guitar skills. I don't do much beside that." Which was true. He did tinker in his car though but Vicky didn't need to know everything. He sat back up and scratched at his neck the way some people might scratch at their head when in thought. "Tonight I was just going to go home honestly. I ate n sang. I guess I was going to watch something on my tv?" he shrugged. But he also wasn't the one to let a lead go when one was presented to him. He caught on, "You know, I can take you in my car to a near by park and we can sit in there and watch the stars. The seats recline back pretty far, I made sure of that."

He was caught by surprise when she mention wanting to order a milk. Just milk? No sweetener? "Uh, sure." He usually only had one drink but he wouldn't mind another. In the future he'd pay her back for the drink for sure. He just had to figure out how. "I'll put my stuff away for now." He unplugged the cable from his guitar and placed the case on the table to start arranging the instrument and its accessories back into their proper places.

* * *

  
Even the waitress looked a bit confused by the request. Vicky flashed two fingers to the woman and then watched her walk away. God ordering was still so awkward for her. She had to deal with people placing food orders all the time but when it came to ordering for herself, she always fumbled. People don't just order milk, she thought. Goddamn it!

"I meant chocolate! Hot-!! Shit," Vicky mumbled as she looked back to Joe.

"The idea of stargazing sounds nice," she commented. "And reclining seats? You really know how to entice a woman," she teased. Honestly that evening sounded pretty chill. Vicky watched Joe putting his things away. Her mind jumped to another topic. "That's a lot of stuff to haul for just one song," she looked around the room, taking in the scene one more time. Nope, no one else had an aura like his. Looking back to Joe, she stood from the table.

"Tell me where your car is and I'll help carry some stuff," Vicky offered. She then noticed the waitress coming back with her two plain milks. It was too late now to change it up. With a little awkward frown, she paid the woman.

* * *

  
Joe laughed when she started to correct her order to hot chocolate. "Hot chocolate is fine too." He loosened the bolo tie around his neck that kept the collar of his shirt neat. "I like comfort even in impractical things." her comment about his things was curious, "Well that's because I keep my guitar's stuff together in this case so I don't misplace my picks or the slide or the tuner or the capo..." He latched the case closed and just like he had said, everything fit inside. Not that it was a lot. "You don't need help me carry things but do bring those two drinks."

He gestured with his finger for her to follow him and led her to his muscle car. He placed the guitar case in the trunk and then ran around to the passenger seat to unlock it. He held the door open for her. "Did your momma tell you milk was good for your teeth? Or was it bones..."

The outside of his car looked stunning but the inside could use a little work. There was sun cracked plastics and broken vents. The seats were torn but he had placed some throw blankets over them. But everything else seemed to be there. Just old. The radio however was rather new and it stuck out among the vintage stylings that surrounded it. It smelled like him and to her eyes the inside was flooded with his aura's color. His seat more than anywhere else but auras spread like water on tissue paper. "How did you get here? By bus or a walk? Its not too late but in about three hours the bus stops coming by..so I don't want to keep you too long. I guess I could drive you some where near your place though. Its a good idea to think ahead than to be caught with out one when it comes to how you're gettin' back home."


	2. 02 - Park Stroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violet Text is written by Kerkopes
> 
> Teal Text is written by ScittyKitty

She followed him after his little finger gesture. Vicky had remembered the black car she showed up in, but now she could really investigate. She watched as he opened the door for her, but the intensity of his aura in the car made her stop from entering.

Instead, she rested her arm against the open door, her other hand holding a drink carrier with her order.

"Milk is good for both," she explained, her eyes looking past the purple haze of his aura. The inside, in her opinion, spoke volumes about Joe. It looked like he paid more attention to how the car looked on the outside than on the inside. His question about how she arrived made her look over at the bike rack. There were two between the metal rails: her bright green one and then another one sporting a basket.

"I took my bike," Vicky replied, pointing across the street. "When we're done hanging out, you could just bring me back here," now she was having to think ahead. If these two stayed up late, then she could run by the graveyard and look for dinner on her way back home. The later the better, she thought.

"I don't have to be home by any certain time," she explained as she climbed into the car. Normally a woman would be in fear of climbing into some man's car, but Vicky wasn't phased by it. Even if she knew what he was. She looked over at Joe. "I'm your for the evening."

* * *

He had expected her to go into the car. "Does it smell dusty? I'm sorry I'm getting all the materials to reupholster the seats! I thought I washed them out enough..." 

He looked over at the bikes. Seeing Rori's with the basket and panniers and then that green one. "Ah, yours must be the green one right? Looks nice." He wondered what it was like upclose. If it had stickers or some personalized things about it. 

"I'll bring you back, don't worry about it." He closed the door and walked around the front of the car. He opened his side and climbed in. So far everything was going smoothly. She must really be into me, he thought. Then the said those words. His cheeks and ears blushed as he tried to shove the key into the ignition and missed. He wasn't sure what to say and instead pretended to be focused on the task at hand. The car infront of them had left while he had been in the cafe and that made pulling out into the street easy. He knew of a park that was just a few minutes away. The light buzz was already coming on from his first drink of the night.

There was a dedicated parking area and he picked one that wasn't by a light post. Just in case... he thought and turned the car off. "We're here." He unbuckled his seatbelt and reclined it back. He held his hands together over his waist. "Sometimes, I come to the park all by myself to do this and sometimes I don't realize when I fall asleep."

* * *

Vicky had her elbow on the car door, head resting against her hand. Her fingers tapped her cheek as she looked over at Joe. She noticed him struggling to put the key in the ignition, making her chuckle a little. Her eyes then moved to the window, watching them pull away from the cafe parking lot and towards the park.

The carrier rested on her lap, keeping it steady as they approached the park. Once there, Vicky watched Joe recline back in his seat, talking about coming to the park by himself.

"I've been there," she smiled, her thumb rubbing along the top of the cups. She handed Joe one and started to sip on her own. "I find myself walking around the park near my apartment at night. It's so peaceful," Vicky moved her hand to the side of her seat, letting it recline back. Instead of laying down, she opted to turn and place her back against the car door. 

"Granted, not as fun as a state park," she chuckled. God she could go for that. So many spirits roaming the trails...

She took another sip of her milk. Vicky couldn't help but look at his aura. With another sip, she started to feel a bit more bold.

"You know, purple is a good look on you."

* * *

Joe took his cup and drank. Cool. Refreshing. A hint of sweetness. "I cant believe you ordered milk over hot chocolate. Hehe. You really wanted me alone that badly?"

Wait. Purple? He wasn't wearing any- he covered his mouth to not spew out the milk in his mouth and quickly sat up. Some of it spilled down onto his shirt and jeans. "Wha- you can see that?"

* * *

Vicky let out a laugh, feeling more at ease as Joe spat his drink.

"Of course I can! I thought that was why you were staring at me like a weirdo!" Vicky was grinning now, showing her cup of milk. "I wanted to get you alone to talk. Its not very often I see another banshee, especially not a male." Vicky looked Joe up and down. "Either that or you're on some next level shit with your disguise," she smirked.

* * *

He used his sleeve to wipe his mouth and stuck his drink in a cup holder. "I was looking at you because I hadn't seen you at the cafe before and because I kinda blanked out while eating that sandwich." 

He felt her eyes scan him up and down. "No way, I'm this is how I really am! I just changed all the bits that weren't humans. Well....the bits I can.." he turned his gaze to the side and touched the points of his ears. "Its real hard to change what I look like. So I just do my best and focus on the big things rather than the small ones." He stuck out his pointed tongue for a moment and pulled it back in. He didnt want to undo his disguise just yet. "But uh- do you still wanna smash? That's what you meant with you being mine for the night, right?"

* * *

Vicky was nodding as Joe pointed out the flaws in his disguise. She didn't even notice until he pointed it out. It was impressive and that tongue. Raising an eyebrow at it, she couldn't help but think about him keeping it like that as being a plus.

Then, Joe asked about her desire to have sex with him. Her eyes went wide and then a hardy laugh escaped her.

"What?! I was just asking about hanging out tonight!" Vicky was smiling even more now. He sounded so innocent and oblivious. Who calls sex "smashing" anyways? She took another sip from her cup and then rested her arm on the dashboard. 

"How about we go for a walk first? Actually enjoy the evening," Vicky then leaned in towards Joe. "You're not bad looking, that is one helluva disguise. But I'm into Banshees, not humans," she leaned back on the car door again. Vicky then looked out the back of the car.

* * *

She laughed! His whole face was blushing now and he felt like he'd burn a hole where he sat. Oh my god, that wasn't what she meant! He shrugged a little as if to hide. He tried to talk and his voice cracked for a moment. "Well you know! I thought that because you were thinking about my dick when you accidentally ordered the milk!?" He grabbed the door handle and stumble-rolled out of the car as if to escape the awkward situation he had created by thinking with his dick. 

He heard her mention he didn't look bad and turned to look at her. That wasn't something he usually heard well, at least from banshees. When she mentioned being into banshees he wondered if she would even still be interested in talking. He knew he looked different from the other guys. Even if some of the others managed to make convincing male disguises, their true form was more androgynous. He made that same gesture of scratching at the side of his neck, in reality he would've been messing with his mane. "Yea lets....walk." then reached to grab his drink. "I think that would be the best option right now."

* * *

Vicky saw that man tremble once he was knocked down by her laugh. She heard his hesitation and nodded. Stepping out of the car, Vicky walked over to Joe's side. She offered her hand to him, her voice soft when she spoke up.

"I can tell you this," she held her cup close to her chest. "It's been a while since I've smiled like this."

* * *

Joe assumed it was good to be funny than not to be. He took her hand. "I have come across the footstep trails and landings of other banshees but it has been a long time since I've been next to one." He looked a bit, at the sky. "I decided to live with the humans because they treated me better...I like being in charge sometimes and with banshees they rarely, if ever, give me that luxury." He glanced at her, "I supposed you probably don't know what it's like, being born a lady. But..it feels kinda shit when you talk and no one listens to you."

He smiled, "But that's the good thing about being able to hide in plain sight right? We can choose where we live and how we're seen?" He looked at his drink, "Sorry I got a little weird. Uh- since you're a banshee...are you into...girls? Do you play an instrument?"

* * *

Vicky gave him a confused look when he asked her what she was into. Girls?

"I'm back and forth on the preference. I like banshees of both and then I like human men," she looked ahead at the park and continued to tell her own story. "I don't play an instrument, but I do enjoy music. If I did, it'd probably be the drums. It looks simpler than a guitar or a violin," she commented. Vicky rubbed her thumb along the side of Joe's hand as they walked.

"And to answer your other question, I guess I was treated differently than you. I was pretty well liked, but I didn't see a point of staying with my group. There's so much more to do living among the humans than with the banshee. You've clearly learned that first hand, considering you chose to be a singer at that coffee place," she took another sip of her milk, feeling the buzz starting to hit her. Vicky then tipped the cup over, letting the milk pour onto the ground. She wanted to be sober when she was with him. He was being so kind to her and the thought of getting drunk infront of him started to sound less appealing.

"It sounds like you really enjoy the human life. Looks like we have that in common."

* * *

"Ah..I only like girls. I don't like men at all. I don't even really like the bossy bitch banshees. Those were the rudest to me." Joe felt himself prickle at the thought of them pushing him around like he was expected to just do anything they said.

"Yea, humans have all these jobs to do that faeries don't usually do. I mean come on, fixing cars? Faeries don't need those things. We got those doorway spells to go places in an instant." He shook his head, remembering how people always made movies about teleportation and fast travel when it was already possible. It just so happened that humans couldn't use the magic flowing around them. "I never liked the faerie court things. The laws are so confusing compared to human ones. At least human laws don't change by the day. I got fined once for flying in no-fly zone and the officer pulled out a ruler to count my wing span for the fine...but he measured in pixie feet! It took me three years to pay that off!" He watched her pour her drink out, but he kept his. Infact, he drank up the rest of his cup so she wouldn't pour his out too. "I really like all the different foods people make. Have you tried indian food? Like chicken tikka masala? I fuck that shit up. That shit is so good. I get chips and dip it in the sauce the next day. Damn. I love that."

* * *

"I never really had any sort of issues with the faerie law," Vicky raised her eyebrow at him. So he was a bit of a trouble maker? Adorable. The mention of pixie feet being a measurement took her back. 

Then the mention of food had Vicky shaking her head.

"Most the food I've ever had was greasy and nasty," she frowned. "I work in the food court at Costco, it's not really the best tasting stuff around," Vicky thought about the overwhelming smell of pizza and fries. All of it made her feel sick. "If I do eat human food, I try to stick with fish and rice or bread rolls. Its less, ya know, greasy." Though the sound of a new dish did interest her.

"Huh, maybe I can try that chicky thing sometime with you," Vicky added. "I'd be shook if you could actually find something that Id like to eat. I hate fast food. Makes me gag."

* * *

"Huh, I go to Costco sometimes for some frozen stuff. But I haven't gone to the food court. Too many people and it makes me feel a little anxious. I feel like maybe a part of my disguise might be off and I'll get caught.." he prefered being in places with less people but he had gone to the cafe enough times to feel like it was almost a second home.

"So you like sushi? I know a good place for that named Hanaoka!" He felt he had secured a second date with her either the prospect of having her try the Indian dish or the sushi restaurant. "The only fast food I like is burgers.."

* * *

"Yep! That's the name of it! I had some a while back and forgot what it was called," Joe mentioning the other restaurant started to really interest Vicky. Not only that, but the fact that be admitted not going to the food court because of his disguise.

"And if we ever go out to dinner, we can take it back to your car and eat it at the park or at, I dunno, maybe my place?" Vicky rarely had visitors and when she did, they were only co-workers. Having humans see her "totally normal"looking apartment helped sell her disguise. Joe's mention of burgers made Vicky let out a gag sound, her finger pointing into her mouth. "If we ever go to that place, I'd probably get some sort of shake. I can't stand burgers," she then tilted her head as she thought on those words. "But you know. If I got one too it would sell the disguise more and," she looked over at Joe. "You can have my burger." She smirked with a little shrug. Vicky then looked up at the sky, seeing the clouds moving at a steady pace. "Just an idea."

* * *

Her place...he felt a little surge in his chest, like a flutter of the flame that surrounded the core that sat in place of a heart. "Anywhere would be good."

"Then no burgers. I can't possibly eat yours too." He thought the sushi place would be the best option for now. They didn't have to order and the place had decent booths that hid others from sight. Rather private. "People say I eat very little for a guy but, I just can't eat that much. I don't know how people eat so much."

He noticed her looking up, "Did you want to go up there?" He raised his eyebrows and turned his gaze up to the sky again as he said his question. He assumed she was like other banshees, capable of hovering and flying without much help of wings unlike himself who had to fight with gravity and get worn out. He didn't know why he didn't have that ability but it was one of the handful of things he had noticed was different between him and the rest.

* * *

"I eat less than you I'm sure. I barely eat infront of humans, I mainly order a drink," Vicky explained. Then Joe mentioned the idea of flying. She stopped and looked around. "Here? In the park?" Vicky quickly shook her head. "No, hell no. I don't want to get caught so close to town."

"If we go out another time, I can take you to a great place to fly. It's a massive state park I like to hunt in," she explained. "There's lost spirits that live there. It's one of my favorite places to go eat at," Vicky felt good telling Joe that. Actually discussing her banshee side to a fellow banshee. One that seemed pretty easy going too.

"I was just admiring the sky tonight. It's been a while since I stopped and appreciated it. Your song reminded me of my walks in the graveyards at night. The moon shining down on me during the witching hour..." She trailed off, moving a bit closer to Joe. "It's nostalgic."

* * *

"Yea?...no? Okay." He felt maybe it was just him then wanting to stretch his wings. "I'd like that, to fly with someone else." Joe made a face like the way a person looked at a vegan, "You just eat the ones like running around like that? Aren't they...bland?" He squinted a little as she got closer. Was she sure she wasn't flirting with him on purpose. God if he had his wings out...he could've just wrapped them around her right here and then. "She's very pretty, watching over us. I like feeling her light on my skin a lot more than the harsh sunlight. At least the moon doesn't try to burn my wings."

* * *

Vicky looked at Joe when he practically scoffed at her.

"I'm not a big fan of hunting down people," she looked unamused. "My body isn't built for that. I don't have massive wings or else this bitch might," she grinned again. Vicky then listened to Joe lovingly talk about the moon again. The mentioning of the sun burning him...

"It's because you pasty as fuck," Vicky snickered. "No wonder you burn in the sunlight. With me, I hate being out during the day because of all the people."

Joe mentioning his wings did spark interest in her. Vicky stopped and moved infront of Joe. She looked all around and then whispered to him.

"Can I see them? Like, real quick. I gotta know what they look like."

* * *

"We'll I didn't pick to be pasty! Its just how I was born." He pouted a bit. "I do find hunting thrilling even if I get a bit hurt. It just feels so satisfying to me." She stopped him in his tracks and looked around which prompted him to look as well.

He whispered back at her as he placed his hands on his shirt to undo it. "Will you show me yours if I show you mine?"

* * *

Vicky nodded, moving to remove her bright pink jacket.

"It's only fair," she shrugged. She then glanced up at Joe. "If you ever go hunting, I'd love to watch. I just can't do it myself," she placed the jacket and her cup on the ground and then moved her hands to her crop top. Without hesitation, she lifted it up to reveal a sports bra.

"These seem more wing friendly," she explained, turning to show Joe her back. Then, she moved back around. "You go first. I gotta see them."

* * *

Joe tried his best not to look at the obvious, his mouth's corners moving a bit closer together. He cleared his throat, "Yea alright." He undid all the buttons of his shirt. Underneath he wore a white ribbed tanktop. Which he also pulled off. He then unbuckled his belt. "I swear I'm not doing this to make it awkward. I just really need this much space on my back..." Then undid his pants to loosen them and pull the waist band lower. Normally he didn't do this for someone else, especially not in the middle of a park, and so his face was pretty red.

He held his shirts tight in his hands and let his disguise drop, at least where he wasn't wearing clothes. The wings appeared with a flash of violet fire, as if burning into view rather than out of view. He had wings wings nearly folded along his back and turned around to let Vicky have a look. He shook his head which fluffed out the flames around his neck that also covered a bit of his upper back. He held his tail low but curled the the end up off the floor.

* * *

Vicky watched as he striped down. His little comment about making things awkward made her giggle.

"Well it's just us, I'll tell you if I see anyone sneaking a peek," Vicky promised, even if it sounded like a teasing statement. 

When Joe revealed his true form to her, Vicky stared. Her eyes took everything in. That violet fire. Those massive wings. His bright mane. Vicky rubbed her arm, actually feeling a bit embarrassed now.

"Holy shit you didn't have to do all that," she looked at the ground. Okay. Okay that human disguise was really, really good. She had no idea how he was going to look and this look...

Vicky moved her hands to her high wasted pants and pulled then down, letting her tail slowly reveal. Her human skin tone remained as her banshee parts started to appear. The hidden wings then sprouted out, showing how they dwarfed in size compared to Joe's. Then, she looked up at Joe, her eyes locked onto him as she gave him a little smile.

Her black curly hair ignited into a bright teal flame, the corn rows became small rows of fire and her tail's flame rushed from the base and up to the tip. 

Vicky turned around, giving Joe a good look.

"Your form is very... Unique," she admitted.

* * *

He spread his wings and stretched them out with a grunt. Then folded his wings back up, "The collar of the shirt was making my neck a little itchy." He dug his fingers into the mane. "Oh you got little ones!" He pointed at the wings. He thought they were rather cute honestly. But there was something else he noticed. "Ah, no wonder you're being really flirty. You're super blue, you must be reeeaaal horny." He based it merely on the fact that his own flames shifted to a blue color and assumed it was the same for all banshees. "but I thought only the boys went into season like that...huh. Its still summer too."

* * *

"Horny?" She snorted and shook her head. "I don't change color for that. I'm naturally this color," she puffed out her chest a bit, gesturing at her flaming hair. "It's like a teal, cyan kinda color," Vicky explained. His comment about her being flirty didn't go unnoticed.

"I wouldn't call that back there flirting," Vicky folded her wings back up and worked on returning back to her disguise. "But, take it that way if you want," she had a little smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Her hair remained the bright flame as she pulled her pants back up and pulled her jacket back on. Her shirt, however, was folded onto her arm, along with her empty cup.

"That's right you guys have some sort of horny season. Must be tough," she walked up to Joe, circling him as she spoke. "I'm sure you have one hell of a time with a look like that. Not really a common... Look..." Vicky stopped behind Joe, eyeing those massive wings. "Goddamn look at the size of those..."

* * *

"A-ah. I should have known that," Joe crossed his arms and rubbed his left bicep's tattoo. "It really felt like it. I'll be honest." Maybe he was just starved for attention. But August was about to start soon. The end of Summer. "Tell me about it. I get so worn out during that time. I'm really not looking forward to it. Its so distracting." 

He followed where she was with his gaze, turning his head when he had to. "Not much loving attention I'll tell you. I sometimes wish I had been born with a different look. Something less like this..more like..the rest. The others don't have such a tough time in fall either. I guess its because they're a lil girlier."

He spread a wing out for her to look at, it was much larger unfurled. He felt pretty proud of his wings after her words of aw. As long a he was tall and the other would too giving him a tip to tip wingspan larger than a normal room. He felt like he'd be fine if she decided to touch his wing but he really didn't want her to touch the arm of it, especially not the inside. The side that faced his body was always a bit more personal.

* * *

She never touched his wings, only admired their size.

"Male banshees do look pretty girly, huh?" She chuckled and moved back into view. "When I left my group, I got a pretty good look at the human men and I have to tell you," she had a little coy look on her face. "They have a rugged charm about them. Your look," she straightened herself out, her free hand gesturing at all of Joe. "Is fine as hell. I eye human males that have those same muscles and jaw like..." She bit her lip and then nodded. "Fuck yeah dude. You got one helluva look. Be proud to look like that. You stand out and you sure the hell got my interest now."

* * *

He folded his wing again and blushed some more with a deeper purple, his mane fluffed out much like a happy bird did. God she was stroking his ego! He even glowed a bit brighter. "I feel bad when I fight with them but they shouldn't be in my hunting grounds! I gotta get all the food i can get! I'm big n I gotta eat!" His tail wagged less like a dog's and more like a cat's. The end curled to one side and then the other. "It feels real good to be told I look great by another banshee. Really!" He started to hide his banshee figures and pulled his white tanktop back on. He sort of didnt want to bother with the buttons on the western shirt and draped it over his shoulder. When his tail was hidden, he did his jeans and belt back up.

* * *

"There's a reason I'm single," Vicky began as she watched Joe getting dressed. "I'm picky. Super picky. I had a feeling that being around humans would help me find someone I'd actually be interested in. Little did I know that person was going to be a Banshee that's writes music and looks like a cowboy," she shook her head. Then, she remembered something.

"You said you had more songs, right?" Vicky slowly let her curly hair return as she spoke. "How about we go back to your place and I listen to you play? I'd offer my place, but there's people all around my apartment. At yours could drop out disguises and just hang out," Vicky started to head towards Joe's car. She playfully looked over her shoulder.

"And then, maybe we can smash," she winked.

* * *

"Well I don't always dress like a cowboy. I wear a leather jacket sometimes." Joe said as if that would interest her more. But she already was and he honestly felt very accomplished. "Mmhm, I got a bunch more songs to sing." But the mention of going to his place. He thought about his living room which was sparse. He supposed it'd be fine. "I hope I can drive well. I'll try to go slow, we're not too far from my home anyway."

When she mentioned the possibility of sex though he couldn't help but smile. His mind raced as he thought about his bedroom. It was a mess. he hoarded comforters in one side to sleep on with his wings out to prevent soreness. Was that weird? Nah, right? He could probably take a leak and spend some time stuffing those sheets into the tub. "Yea we can go to my house. I got some food there - not people food. The...the one where the food is people. You know what I mean."

He looked from Vicky, to his car, and back to her.

* * *

"Oh thank god because I am starving!" She laughed and moved closer to him. "Seriously, I got something messed up to say but I got some bitches at work you could totally hunt down," Vicky was nothing but smiles right now. Free food? Cute guy? Possible dick? Hell yeah. Hell yeah! She was feeling pretty good!

"And yeah be sure to take it slow with the driving. I don't want you to wreck. I'd offer to drive, but I don't know how," Vicky shrugged and reached for Joe's hand. "You can even wait a bit until you feel better. The only place I have to be is with you tonight."

* * *

"I'll take care of that, don't worry. Just tell me when they're at work n what color they are and I'll take care of them." He smirked. Its not like police could track banshees. Their genetics n such didn't appear on human tests. "We can eat them together. Heck maybe you can watch me n my muscles at work when I hunt them down." He winked back at her.


	3. 03 - Joe's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violet Text is written by Kerkopes
> 
> Teal Text is written by ScittyKitty

He decided to pull her back to his car, feeling confident enough in his level of inebriation and his driving skills to think he'd drive just fine. "I rather not let this mask fail in public. I can't keep it well..its kind of taxing for me." He hadn't locked the car when they left and so when he pulled the door open he tilted his head. "I guess I forgot to close this thing. But that's ok, we're back anyway."

He got into his seat and buckled the seat belt. Just in case, he looked at the mirrors to make sure no one had messed with them in the short while they had been away from the car. "I'm going to apologize before we get to my home. The grass is kinda over grown. I've been busy at work and combined with having to be awake during sleep hours? I end up pretty exhausted."

He turned the car on and steered it out of the parking lot and back onto the road where he drove it mostly just coasting so he could focus more on just braking when he had to. The music from the radio was low and mostly just background noise for him. He sometimes drove a little snakey but luckily no one was really on the streets. When he straightened the car out, he would start apologizing for his mistake.

He pulled into his driveway and clicked he button to open the garage. He shut the car off and slowly got out of the car. He stood beside it for a moment, adjusting the front of his jeans. "This is just my garage, wait till you actually see my house." After which he opened the door at the back of the garage which led into the end of the home's hallway.

"My room is here. don't go in it yet-" He said quickly, as if she probably already couldn't see the mess of bedsheets inside. "The bathroom right across it, in case you gotta go." He shrugged. "I'll go after this tour."

He gestured to another doorframe, "The kitchen n dining area is there. I stuff all the food I don't eat in the pantry. There isn't much but I was going to hunt a lot in the upcoming month to have enough fuel for myself while I'm...distracted." He knew sometimes he forgot to eat which was rather dangerous for a banshee. The kitchen itself had only the essentials. a set of 4 plates, dishes, cups, and mugs. There were utensils too but clearly he never used the stove. It had a layer of dust over it. His fridge was metallic and not the usual white.

"I have an empty guest room here. If for some reason you want to be in it? It....doesn't have a bed but I can put the hammock from my living room in there for you." He had always wanted someone to live with him. Preferably not a guy and definitely yes a hot lady. 

"Aaand the living room is here." He sat down on the triple seat sofa which was long enough for him to lay on it seemed from the looks of a pillow and sheet on it. "What do you think? Lots of space right?"

* * *

Joe being down to hunt the women she worked with had her smiling. Cheaters and liars getting what they deserved in her mind. Vicky nodded, totally for that dinner and a show.

She was pulled to his car, listening to him mutter and mumble about his disguise and about the car being unlocked. As they both were situated in the car, Vicky watched as Joe put in his seatbelt. She mimicked him, having forgot about seatbelts and their purpose. Joe was already apologizing for his home before they even got there.

"Don't even sweat it," Vicky waved her hand at him. "You got a lot on your plate. I'm not gonna judge,"she was already starting to picture a cluttered home. Joe seemed pretty paranoid about her coming over, at least that's what she believed. And as the music hummed in the background, Vicky zoned out and looked out the window. Those little apologies were greeted with a "You still drive better than me," in response.

Once inside his garage, Vicky stepped out of the black 'cuda and followed Joe into his home. Vicky's eyes were already moving around, seeing hints of his aura all over the place. Joe rushing to hide his room made Vicky chuckle. I'll see it eventually I'm sure, she thought and shook her head. The bathroom's location was noted, along with the kitchen and his hints about the upcoming rut. In the kitchen, she noticed how nice and spacious it was compared to her untouched kitchen at her apartment.

Then, he showed her the guest room and mentioned the idea of her sleeping in it. The room not having a bed turned her off, giving a little awkward "no thanks" look in response.

Her tour guide finally took a seat on the couch. Vicky walked over, resting her hand on the back of the sofa.

"There's so much space compared to my apartment," she commented and took a seat next to Joe. Vicky placed her white shirt on the arm rest and rested her back. "I really like it. Its simple and practical, I suppose," her own apartment was only for show so she kept up on the cleaning. Joe clearly never had guests over.

"I'll probably sleep on the couch tonight, if you don't mind. It's actually pretty comfy," she smiled. Her eyes were focused on Joe now, her hands resting on the cushions under her.

* * *

Joe had already forgotten about playing more songs for Vicky, he kept his eyes on her as he had a near permanent but subtle smile on his face. He looked away to turn the TV on and stood to check the curtains and doors. Then returned to the sofa and began to take off his boots and socks. He pulled his shirt off again, undid the front of his pants. The magic that held his disguise together melted away and he leaned over to the side to lie down on his half of the sofa. He moved a wing up like a blanket for himself and looked past the fire around his neck to see her. He had his feet sort of crossed at the ends and held together in a similar manner as one hand holding another. "No one's going to come in, so you're safe with just being yourself."

He then sat up quickly, "I almost forgot!" And got up to leave the living room to enter the bathroom.

* * *

Vicky watched Joe getting comfortable and revealing even more of his banshee form. When she was given the all clear, Vicky let out a sigh and brought her firey hair back. She took off her jacket, letting her small wings stretch like a yawn and took off her white boots. She brought her knees up to her chest, balling up on her side. Then, she saw Joe shoot up in his spot.

Looking around a bit startled, Vicky gripped the sofa.

"What? What?" She then saw him leave, heading towards the bathroom. Vicky let out a laugh, her hand covering her mouth. "Yeah you better take care of that!" She called out and then looked to the TV. Her eyes fixated on the screen, not even noticing the people on it. She was opting to reading the words and listening to the sounds that played out.

Vicky was making herself comfortable, wings stretching along the back of the couch and resting on the arm of it. Then, she unbuttoned her pants, letting them move down her hips and allowing her tail to reveal itself. She moved her white shirt over her lap, keeping herself covered before Joe returned. If she had known she was going to someone's house where she could let loose, she would have brought her sweatpants that were altered for her tail.

* * *

He took a while but that was because the then went into his room to dismantle the nest of bedding. He vaguely folded sheets and stuffed anywhere he could. Under the bed, in the closet, and into the trunk at the foot of his bed. When there was nothing else he could do, he casually came back into the living room. 

He wouldn't watch the TV and instead heard it. For him there was no in-between to his vision. He either saw with light or he saw the spirits and right now he wasn't seeing with light. "I like your color. Its...a very pretty kind of blue green."

* * *

When Joe returned, Vicky was already comfortable in her spot. The idea of leaving it sounded like a drag. She watched him move across the floor, her eyes taking in the unusual features about him. Those weird feet really stuck out to her. Before she could ask a couple personal questions, she heard Joe's complement.

"Hm? Oh, thanks," Vicky smiled sweetly. "I kept watching your aura. That purple is actually a really nice color on you," she shifted her legs a bit, letting her tail lay along the crack where the cushion and back of the couch met. Her eyes were trying to focus on the TV, but her mind kept wandering back to Joe.

"So... I'm going to just get it out there and ask," Vicky looked back to Joe. "What the fuck is up with your look? I mean I don't know how else to ask because I'm checking you out and you really trip me up," she shifted in her seat again, her attention all on Joe. "You look like a banshee, but there's so many..." She gestured to his anomalies. "Freaky looking parts," god her words sounded rude. She gritted her teeth. "Not in a bad way! I also want to clear that up! I mean," she had a bit excitement as she spoke.

"You look like you could really kick some ass in a fight. No wonder they treated you differently. You could probably really fuck 'em up."

* * *

Joe had laid back on his side and when she mentioned being tripped up by his look, he pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his feet under his wing. "I dont know, I've always been like this!" He insisted. He glanced to the spiked knuckles on his wing and bent the wrist to move them out of her view. "I have fucked some up before, but they shouldn't pick fights they can't win. I got tough skin and weak kicks n punches won't hurt me." It was partly true. He was quite resilient to kicks and punches, after all that's what humns did to try to get him off of them while he took their soul. He had to be able to withstand at least a handful of blows.

He sat up slowly and then moved toward her and moved one of his hands into her view. "What do you think of this?"

* * *

She watched as he tried to hide parts of himself under his wings. No, don't hide, she thought as she winced. Vicky heard Joe confirm that he was one hell of a fighter, making her nod. That was something the males from her upbringing never came off as. They were always weaker and looked much weaker than Joe. Then, he showed her his hand. 

She moved her hand to hold his, eyeing the spikes along the tops of them. Slowly her fingers traced over the sharp ridges, making her nod in approval.

"That's really metal," she grinned and continued to investigate his hand. Vicky compared the size to her own, another feature of his that dwarfed hers. She then leaned in, looking up at Joe's horns and hair. Vicky was slowly massaging Joe's hand as she admired his features. "Show me your mouth again. You kept your tongue normal, right? Like even in your disguise you have the pointed tongue." She stuck out her own, showing off a tongue piercing right in the middle. Her tongue was a dark teal. Despite her keeping her disguise's skintone, she still sported her banshee colors elsewhere.

* * *

"You really think so?" He asked as he felt how she moved her fingers over his hand's skin. "Mmn.." he lowered his head, moving his chin down. "Do you like my horns? They're kinda tall and get in the way with door ways but..I always felt like a king with them when they grew bigger." He then through of something which he didnt know if it was true but it was his own theory. "So like if the other boys have small dicks, is that why the have matching horns or barely any horns?"

He stuck out his tongue for her, "Yea. I keep it like this because its one less thing to focus on." He smiled, this time not hiding his teeth which were the normal fare for other banshees as well. He hadn't seen many tongue piercings and upon seen hers, he leaned in. "Yikes, didn't a piercing there hurt or make it hard to eat?"

* * *

Vicky raised her eyebrow at that theory. With a little awkward chuckle she shook her head. If what he asked was true with the horns reflecting the size of dicks of male banshees... She took a gulp. Damn. Damn.

"Joe, I have no idea," she then looked at his tongue. His question about her piercing made her flick her tongue.

"I can't remember. I got it with some of my old human friends back when I started living in Argay. I don't eat a ton and when I did I didn't think much of it," she wiggled the tip of her tongue at Joe's nose, much like how a snake moved theirs.

* * *

"I mean its not like I'm lookin' at other guys. I thought maybe you'd know." Joe noticed the gulp and tried not to laugh. "We can find out together sometime maybe. Maybe there's stuff in a book you can read for me. Can you read?" 

Joe scrunched up his nose, "Watch out. I don't want that going' up my nose!" he pinched the tip of her tongue and held it.

* * *

Vicky felt him pinch her tongue, making her laugh and wiggle it more.

"Leh goh! Leh goh!" She struggled to speak and quickly pulled her tongue back into her mouth. "And yes I can read," Vicky then stopped, tilting her head a bit at Joe.

"Wait. You can drive a car, hold a job, own a house," she gestured to the room around them. "But you can't read?" Vicky rested her elbow on the back of the couch, head propped up on her knuckles.

"I'm impressed! Of course I can read stuff to you," she smiled. "I didn't know how to read when I moved here. I had some kids teach me the basics and I went from there. I could probably teach you how to read, if you're interested. It does make the world a more interesting place when you can read."

* * *

He let go of her tongue, "My job doesn't need me to read. I just take things apart n put em together. When it comes to driving, the signs have symbols on them which I get and I use landmarks to navigate." He had his job direct deposit to his account and he never used his card, opting to use dollar bills he got else where instead. "I had my friends help me with the house's paperwork."

"I don't think...I can read. I've tried a lot." He furrowed his eyebrows, "Louis and Vern really tried hard but so many of the things looked the same to me. I can write my nickname though but not the whole name?" He licked his finger and touched the wall and wrote out his name in that brilliant purple of his. "See?"

* * *

Vicky listened to Joe explain his issue with reading. She was understanding, realizing that maybe he just couldn't read.

"Everyone is different," she shrugged and leaned towards the wall, to write her name as well. She wrote "Victoria" in her bright teal writing. Her handwriting was awful. The letters were a bit hard to make out, but it seemed that humans could read it pretty well. "It says "Victoria"," she explained as she pointed at each letter. Her word faded as she sat back in her spot.

"I would be down to help you read thing when we go out to eat. I still struggle with some words, but I'm pretty good with the basics. I can't spell very well though," she added, wanting to let Joe know that even she had struggles with her reading and writing.

* * *

Joe pulled his head back and laid down as Victoria moved over to write her name beside his on the wall. He looked up, trying to see the wall but what he had by his face was her chest and arm. He felt a twitch between his legs and all his flames flared a bit. He craned his neck even more to look at the wall instead. Was she sure she wasn't being super flirty? She's tryin' to get me all worked up, I swear! "Victoria? That's what it looks like? Looks kinda long. I like your handwriting!" He looked down slightly as she moved away from crowding his space.

"The sushi place, Hanaoka, has a menu but it has like a little conveyor belt and you just get what you want. The plates are color coded and you put them in the machine and it tells you how much you spent." It was the main reason why he liked that restaurant. The ease! He wished other places were like that. It'd be so much more easier for him to just get what looked appetizing.

* * *

As she sat back on her feet, she listened to Joe mention a sushi place with a conveyor belt. She looked interested, the idea of eating something from a belt sounded pretty thrilling. Not like just getting gross soggy food from a bag. He sounded so enthusiastic about the place, making her even more interested.

"It sounds a lot easier. We should go there some time," Vicky commented as she looked away. She looked in the direction of the bathroom. Standing, she kept the white shirt in front of her lap.

"I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back," she explained and made her way out of the room. Once she moved into the bathroom, she shut and locked the door. Vicky looked around the room, noticing Joe's aura covering the place. Not trying to think too much on it, she went ahead her business in the room.

* * *

In the tub he had placed two blankets, where he felt would be out of view. But to banshees, it'd be anything but. His aura was probably the strongest in the bathroom aside from in his bedroom but both said two different things about him. The aura in the bathroom could be sensed as territorial and in your face. Get closer if you've got the balls, I'll show you who I am. While the one right across, in his room, was more of an identifier of who he was which seemed a whole lot sweeter.

He had laid across the entire couch, face down and was switching the channels using the button that he had previously held his finger on the most. Then something sounded interesting. It was some bigfoot show where the humans tried to find one. He crossed his ankles and then stretched out. Arms up, back arched and wings spread before sighing loudly and relaxing where he was. "Don't they know bigfoot can use trods like other faeries? Heheh."

* * *

Vicky could feel the tension in the bathroom, making her want to hurry up. She quickly finished and went to wash her hands with her shirt draped on her shoulders.

"He acts like someone is going to steal his bathroom..." she muttered and headed back into the living room. Vicky then saw Joe watching TV, him looking awfully comfortable against the cushions. She heard a bit of the show playing. Something about bigfoot it seemed.

"They have trails all over in the forest," she commented as she walked back over to the couch. Resting her arms on the back of it, she looked down at Joe. "When I go for walks, I see their tracks," Vicky then moved back to her side of the couch, sitting against the corner near the armrest. "Its kind of strange that the humans know so little about their world. It's like, they're so nosey and yet they miss the things right under their nose," Vicky rested her head back against the back of the couch. "Like you and me."

* * *

When Vicky came back, Joe raised his head up and looked to the hallway. "Yea, they claim they know so much and have all these tools but they're forgotten how to really see the world for what it is." he got up and left again for the bathroom, only to come back shortly after. His desire to keep his bachelor home as his was still there after all.

He passed by the kitchen to pick up some of the food he had condensed into a form capable of being stored and brought it to Vicky. He held out the misty, felted, yet firm ovaloid shape. It was orange in color and he had gotten a green one for himself. Their pointed and sharp teeth would shear off pieces off of it pretty easily.

* * *

Vicky watched him get up again, heading towards the bathroom. She couldn't help but snicker, having a good feeling that he was wanting to make sure that nothing had been touched while she was in there.

When he came back, he offered her some food. Her eyes went wide, feeling herself craving the food. She grabbed it, feeling the shape. The orange didn't look bad, but she started to eye Joe's.

"The green ones are amazing," she commented as she took a bite out of her food. Her teeth were sharp, digging and tearing into her meal with easy. It had been hours since her last meal. At lunch, she had to sneak off to the graveyard in broad daylight to grab a spirit to eat behind her work.

"Thank you," she said after she swallowed her food. "God this tastes so good..." Vicky's flames grew a bit brighter the more that she ate, feeling so much better after a long day.

* * *

She mentioned the green one being amazing and that cued him into her tastes. He reached for the orange one and gave her the green one. "Fresh ones let you eat less often. I usually can run off of one for five to seven days. I make them like this with my claws to preserve them and keep and of the good stuff from dispersing."

He ate the orange one and watched to see if she enjoyed the green one instead. "I can't let you stay hungry you know. Not if I had food to spare anyhow." Joe licked at his food and sucked on it more than actually biting down on it. He really enjoyed just tasting his meal even if it meant it took him ages to eat. At least he was safe and in his home.

* * *

Vicky watched him take her food and swap it with his. She looked down at it and then looked back at Joe.

"You didn't have to do that," she was flattered that he was okay with trading. She took a bite of the green one, her tail patting the couch like a dog's as she ate. The flavor. It had been do long since she had one like this.

She could only nod as he spoke, unable to stop herself from chewing and chowing down on the food. Vicky was a fast eater, just wanting to get that satisfied full feeling as soon as possible. Once she was done, she watched Joe eat.

Vicky was just smiling, noticing how he took his time. Then she looked back at the TV.

"Thank you for dinner, Joe. You really didn't have to do that," she had a gentle look on her face. Relaxed and happy. "You are more of a gentleman than any human male I've ever met," she then closed her eyes for a moment. Listening to Joe eat and the TV play in the background. Something about this felt nice. She looked back over at Joe. Vicky made up her mind about him in that moment.

She enjoyed this strange man's company.

* * *

"You're my guest. I want you to be comfortable." Joe smiled, "Besides, isn't it better to eat what you really like when you're hungry? It just tastes even better." He gnawed on the food then sucked on it some more and when it was small enough, he put the rest into his mouth and savored it like hard candy. "I'm glad you enjoyed dinner." He smirked and turned to lay on his back where he crossed his legs ankle over knee. He looked at her through the triangular gap his legs made. "My momma must've raised me right then. She always told me to kind to the ladies that deserve it n not to turn an eye at those that don't." His ears were nice n perked up when he heard her voice and relaxed when it was just the TV.

He then looked up at the ceiling, which to him was pretty dark. It was almost black except for one thing. There were some little birds on the roof of the house hopping around. 

He glanced at her but decided not to ask what was on his mind, which was her words from the park echoing in his mind. He felt like if something should happen, she should be the one to decide. He didn't want to be pushy, it had gone badly before. "Did you know that theres these little bird things that squeak like tiny banshees. But they don't have feathers. They have wings like us. Oh and they really suck at crawling around, they look so goofy." Of course, he was talking about bats but he hadn't seen them on the TV or mentioned by people. He had only seen the little things roosting under eaves.

* * *

Vicky moved towards Joe as he spoke. She crossed her arms on his leg, peaking over the top of them.

"Bats?" She asked, her head resting on her arms. Vicky was already comfortable enough to get this close to him, feeling his warmth as she spoke to Joe. "I've seen them fly around lamp posts at my work. They try to catch the bugs under the light,"she commented. Her petite wings then stretched out for a moment like arms raising up. Then, they rested again, one leaning against the back of the couch and on against Vicky's side.

* * *

"Yea, those. Bats. I think they're really cute." He nodded a bit. "I tried to catch ones to bring home but they're so fast and turn really quick in the air." He made a hand gesture, zooming his hand around.

For now, he was comfortable with laying on top of his wings but he knew he wouldn't be for long. It was similar to laying ontop of your arm, eventually they got all numb and tingly. "Do you do art? I think I've seen a place where artists can show their work n sell it. Its like. Gallery. But the gallery takes a small part for displaying your work and selling it at the price range you want." He didn't know the name but he knew where it was. "I tried to go there but no one bought me."

"I'm not much of an artist," Vicky replied and thought back. "And I've never been to a gallery. I've thought about going to a museum though. I think they have really old art," she recalled. Vicky kept her eyes on Joe, head titling on her crossed arms. "Not for sale, of course." She shook her head.

"So you do art and sing? You really do have a creative side," she looked around the room. "Do you have the art around here? I'd love to check it out."

* * *

"Oh, I dont do art I just sing...the selling thing was a joke." He turned his head and laughed a little. "The closes thing to art is some little sculpted shapes i made with some food that I sometimes put out to watch the little guys eat." He gestures with his hands something the size of a small cat. "I go to the woods n hide out in a tree by a nest of little dudes and they crawl out of their hidey hole to have some food. They kinda look like lil monkey banshees or something." He looked at his feet and held one leg up. "And they got feet like this too!"

* * *

Vicky was so confused until mentioned it was a joke. She caught herself smiling and shaking her head. Damn it, Joe. 

"Little monkey banshees?" She tried to picture it and then anything he could mistake as that. Vicky moved out of the way, letting Joe show off his feet. She looked it over, trying to think.

"They sound strange. I rarely encounter anything like us or faeries in my part of town. Sounds like you just attract things like us," she teased as she laid back on her side of the couch. Vicky looked down at the couch, seeing Joe's aura as she thought. "Yeah it really doesn't ring any bells for me."

* * *

"Well I found them while flying over the forested part. I took note of where they were and decided to bring them something to eat from time to time." He waved his hand. This time he didnt cross his legs and instead slipped one behind Vicky so it'd be in the corner of the seat and the back rest. His other leg he kept bent with the knee up. "I'll show you where they are sometime." If he couldn't have a bat for a pet, maybe he could have one of those little monkey banshees instead? He just wanted some company and he thought a pet would be perfect. How hard could it be? "Tell me a bit about yourself?"

Vicky felt Joe's leg move behind her. He was asking something that made her think.

"Well," she started and moved her had to stroke Joe's leg. "I live in an apartment a little ways from here. I live on my own and I spend most of my time working in a food court. The most banshee thing I do is eat spirits," she stopped rubbing his leg.

"And at work I just listen to the other ladies talk about their lives," she rested her head against the back of the couch. "Work, eat, sleep," she closed her eyes. "I don't really have anyone I hang out with. There's some nice women at Costco I chat with, but I wouldn't call them friends," the more that she recalled her life the more she realized how boring it sounded. No art. No music. No interesting little monsters running around. Vicky looked up at Joe.

"You're the first real thrill I've had since I've started living more of a human life," she then let out a quiet chuckle. "That's kinda funny, right? Or sad. I'm not even sure," she looked towards the TV. "I guess I pegged the human life all wrong. It always looked so much more fun from the outside..."

"I'm full of thrills, darling." He winked at her. "Its risky doing what I do though. I've been seen by people in the forest before and had to take them down. If they recorded me..i took the devices and made sure they weren't able to be recovered." He rubbed his chin. "But...there's someone I haven't been able to catch and they keep trying to shoot me."

He unfolded one of his wings and pointed at some discolored areas in the shapes of spots of tears, they were desaturated and whiter like the scar on his nose and the tattoo that was black on his arm while in his disguise. "I guess I'm lucky they hit my wings instead of my body. The heal pretty quick so I'm not that worried."

* * *

She really liked hearing that. To have a thrill of being a banshee while still living the human life. She didn't know how badly she wanted that until now. And with Joe, maybe she could live a life like that. Hunting with him. Getting food together. Maybe even doing more human things like going to the gallery or out to eat. They were already planning future dates in her mind. 

When she saw the old wounds on his wing, she gave him a little pout.

"You'll get that bastard next time," she patted his leg. "I might be able to help with that too," Vicky then pointed at the scar on Joe's nose. "What happened there? Another hunting incident?"

* * *

He liked the patting and rubbing on his leg, it made him curl his tail from side to side. His tail bumped into her but it wasn't moving fast enough to hurt. either of them."I hope so. I haven't been able to know who they are though. Probably too far for me too see them."

"I've had that from as far as I can remember." He touched the scar on his nose. "I can't remember how I got that. I must have been out of it. I think it kinda looks nice? Maybe I've just gotten used to it."

* * *

"It doesn't look bad," she agreed and continued to rub Joe's leg. It was as if she was petting a cat, just feeling relaxed there with him and comforting him. "It really adds to your look, you know?"

Vicky then looked down at his tail and placed her other hand against it. She slowly rubbed it, feeling it with her thumb.

"I still can't believe I met another banshee tonight," she let his tail go and looked back up at Joe. "And to think you thought I just wanted to smash," she snickered. That phrase, god she couldn't get over it. "I think getting to know you was little bit better start to a date, wouldn't you agree? At least I think we could call this one, yeah?"

* * *

Joe smiled a little crookedly when Vicky got a hold of his tail. God he didn't know he liked that. It was like she was rubbing his spine..his back..but...real low. "How did you notice me? I didn't notice you until I was right next to you n caught your scent. There were so many candles burning in there..I couldn't really tell you apart."

"I feel a little silly for saying smash. but I didn't just wanna say 'you wanna have some sex?' I just felt too crude.." He covered his face with both his hands and then pulled them away. "I liked hanging out with you and talking."

* * *

"I could see your aura and your scent was very distinct," she explained. "Like I said, I could see the purple while you were singing."

The way he covered his face was cute to her. He came off as innocent to her, doing little things like hiding his face when he was embarrassed.

"That would have been pretty crude and not nearly as funny," Vicky gave him a big grin. "I like hanging out with you too and if you want," she laid her back on the armrest. "We could still have sex tonight," she rested one foot on the ground and kept the other one laying on the couch. "Just wanted to get to know Joe a little bit more." Her smile was sweet as she took a breath. Sex with a man she just met. She couldn't say that was the worst idea she's had. 

And after how sweet he had been to her, it sounded really pleasant.

* * *

".....do I smell? Like bad?" He was little self conscious about that all of a sudden if it was 'very distinct'. He wondered if he smelled even worse in fall. "Was it fine? Will you tell me if i stink bad after next month?" Of course, he wouldn't smell bad, at least not to banshees. Since it was in his best interest to attract rather than shoo the ladies. 

"We don't have to have any if you don't want to, you know know. We could keep that for next time..." Not that he really wanted to wait. It had been far too long! Hopefully it didn't show on his face that he was saying his words reluctantly.

* * *

She shook her head with a little grin.

"You just smelled like a campfire, nothing too off putting," Vicky replied. "It isn't a common smell on humans, reason why I said it was distinct." When Joe said they could put it off, Vicky sat up and moved towards Joe.

"It's only fair. We already did my idea, which was walking around the park," she rested her hands on the cushions, her eyes locked onto Joe. "Sex was your idea. That and," Vicky looked down between Joe's legs and then back up into his eyes.

"I want to see if your horn theory is true," she added. Vicky was still hesitant to really touch him. She didn't want to upset him. He seemed like a pretty sensitive guy. "How about I let you lead? I'm down to fuck, for sure." Vicky grinned. The thought of his muscular weight against her, topping her. Goddamn...


	4. 04 - Sweetheart NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violet Text is written by Kerkopes
> 
> Teal Text is written by ScittyKitty

Joe bit his lip and laughed, "I mean, I had that theory to a reason! What do you think? Look at this." He lowered his knee and flattened his hands just to either side of his groin, framing the area with his thumbs and index fingers to make the bump under the unzipped jeans more prominent. He wasn't hard, but it was more of a bump than any other male had for a reason that would become obvious later. "Hmmn?" He raised an eyebrow. He knew his clothes obscured his form due to them glowing just as he did so it'd be pretty hard to really see what was going on in his pants.

* * *

Vicky rested her elbow on the back of the couch and watched Joe. He was framing himself, clearly trying to entice her. She squinted, wanting to mess with him a bit.

"Funny, I don't see anything," she puckered up her lips. Vicky moved in closer to Joe, her hand moving onto the top of his high. "Is there something I'm suppose to be looking at? " Then she playfully bit her lip, raising her eyebrows up at him. "Your pants must be in the way."

* * *

"Wha-" Joe looked down, clearly seeing what he wanted to show. "Oh yea? Let me show ya a little better." He squirmed his fingers into the fly of his underwear and pulled out the dick first and then his sack. Floppy and not as long as his horns were tall. "What about now?

* * *

Vicky jumped back a bit when be actually pulled it all out. 

"Whoa, holy shit!" She gripped onto the back of the couch, her eyes locked onto Joe's dick. Vicky slowly looked up at Joe. "I did not expect that," she looked back down and noted his sack. Vicky gestured, nearly fumbling on her words "All of that."

Okay so she wasn't as mentally prepared as she had thought. Vicky slowly scooted towards him again.

"Can I feel it?" Her hand moved towards him, hesitant but curious.

* * *

Joe felt proud at that. She was surprised! "Big right? I think that's why I look so different." He raised up his arms and lowered them in a flex. "They get a bit bigger when I'm all super hot n bothered in fall."

He lowered his arms, "Yea go ahead. I gotta get hard before we can do anything anyway..."

* * *

Vicky nodded and moved her hand to his flaccid shaft. Her hand was trembling, nervous about all of this. God he really was different. She slowly started to stroke him, feeling how soft he felt like this.

"Sorry about the shaking. I'm a bit nervous," she chuckled. She might have acted so flirty before, but when it came to sex she was starting to be less of a tease. Vicky looked up at Joe, her grip tightening a bit as she moved.

"Do you like this? Do you want me to go faster or?" She moved her hand down to the base of his shaft and then moved under it, feeling his soft sack. Giving it a gentle squeeze, she had to admit something.

"I've never felt these before. I've seen enough of it in pictures, but never in person."

* * *

He seemed to have zoned out and was snapped back into the present when she asked if he wanted it faster. "Squeeze it! I know it feels all weird n floppy but its so much easier when its stiff." He brought his hand up to his mouth and bit on one of his knuckles. "Now you got a pair to mess with."

He smiled, "It'll all feel better when I'm nice n ready." He was already thinking of what he could do to make it enjoyable for her. What position could work best...he felt his pelvic muscles tense up and then relax. "Mmm..." his voice trailed away and he made a tone that was lower until it was more of a rumble than anything else.

* * *

She was listening to him, squeezing his shaft again and stroking a bit faster. That low tone hit her, making her feel so much more at ease. Vicky moved closer to Joe, her lips moving to his cheek. 

"Your voice is so soothing..." She mumbled against his skin. Relax, Vicky told herself. His dick was big and it was only going to get bigger once it was hard. She needed to find some sort of comfort to help her get more into the mood.

"Can I lay against your chest? I'll keep stroking I just want to feel you a bit more," she moved her other hand to join in with the handjob. Massaging that large sack, rolling his testicles around in her palm. "And put your hands on me. I need your touch, too" Vicky added.

* * *

"Of course you can." Joe pulled her in close, letting her lay over him. His mane was soft, full, and best of all. All ready warm. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled over onto his side. Underneath her, he placed one wing, and above her he used the other to tent them in and make the space smaller and more private. He slid one of his hands over her side, the palm was warm. Hot, just like he liked it when he ran his own hands over his body. His claws, being curved and long, scraped over her skin. It was possible they might have been a little too long. But he was being gentle, especially when he moved his hand for a grope of her breast. There was probably no way he could use his hands between her legs. But he knew of something better.

* * *

The way that he held her was really helping with the first time jitters. First time with him, that is. She moved her hands to her sports bra, lifting it up to reveal her breasts to him. Those hands on her made Vicky let out a soft sound. 

"Ooh," she rubbed her cheek along his chest, that soft mane brushing against her face. Her hand moved a bit faster along his shaft, pulling the skin towards the tip and then back.

She started to feel a bit more bold, moving her hands to her waist and pulling down her pants. Kicking them onto the floor, she moved to straddle Joe's leg. She could feel his warmth between her thighs.

She made sure to keep her head close to him, soft breaths brushing against his skin.

"Use those claws on me..." she muttered, her lips moving under his jaw. She kissed him again, her tongue peeking out for a little taste.

* * *

As his cock stiffened, along the bottom a row of erectile nubs made themselves known. The stroking felt pretty good but as he became more sensitive, the dryness was starting to feel like too much. He grunted and closed his eyes. "Ah- oooh. Kinda rough." He moved his hand away from her breasts and down to the hand that was on him. "Let's go to my room, I got some lube that'll make it a lot smoother." He tilted his head down to kiss her forehead.

He folded his wing and used the thumb claw to pull himself upright using the back of the sofa. He pushed against the sofa's seats with the other. His arms both wrapped around her, one at her back, the other lower and by her hips. He moved over the couch and down the hallway with her, moving on fours using his strong wings and his legs. He kissed her cheek and crawled up onto the bed with her. There he let get go and started to pull his pants and underwear off before it would become tricky.

He pulled the lube out from under the bed with his foot and passed it from his foot up to his hand, to place upon the bed in a rather smooth movement. "Are you...do you have one of those..long ones? The banshees ladies with the dick?" He wanted to know beforehand. He didn't want to get things turned on him. Not again. He wanted in!

* * *

Vicky noticed his wince and let up on the stroking. Right, her hand was pretty rough. Before she could properly apologize, Vicky heard his plan and felt that kiss on her forehead.

Now that feeling. That sweet little kiss...

He then carried her away, Vicky's arms gently draping around Joe's neck as they moved towards his room. The way he cradled her and kissed on her cheek had her falling harder for him. For a banshee who looked like a killer, he was the most gentle soul.

Vicky was placed on the bed and watched Joe take off the rest of his clothes. She folded up her wings, finally able to take off her bra. Then, she stretched her wings again, letting them moved down to proper her up.

When Joe asked about her having a dick, she let out a little chuckle.

"No, sorry to disappoint," Vicky moved her legs, pulling down her panties and placed them to the side. She moved her legs apart, letting Joe have a full view. She rubbed her fingers along her vulva, feeling her soft skin. Then, she scooted back further on the bed and beckoned Joe with her finger, curling it slowly into her direction.

"I've only been with class 1 banshees," she explained. She loved being penetrated and when she saw his erection she knew that she needed it. Her mind then moved to class 1. They were beautiful and strong, something she admired, but she wanted a little more. She didn't realize this until she saw Joe's cock. 

She laid on her back, tail patting against the bed. Vicky continued to slowly rub herself, begging for Joe to please her. Middle finger pulling her lip to the side and giving him a little peek. Inside was the same color of her flames: a bright teal.

* * *

"Im not disappointed. Actually, I'm very happy." Joe stared, his eyes were eating that view up. He rubbed some lube onto his erection and felt it throb hard when Vicky spread herself enough for him to see the entrance he wanted. Right there..

He got into the bed and moved fast to reach her and be face to face. His hands were spread on either side of her head, his wings by her sides. He stayed for a moment and made a low rumble of a growl before he scooted down. Lower and lower until he started to make a movement like a push up. He felt possessed to press his face to her spread lips to lick and kiss. He breathed her in, which made his flames grow hotter and mane flare like when he had blushed earlier.

* * *

Vicky felt a rush as he moved on top of her, his nose nearly touching hers. She looked into his eyes, a little gulp as she heard his low growl. This man wasn't messing around and she knew it. The way that he acted and moved was so tantalizing. He was quick to get on top of her but slowed when he moved down her. She felt his face between her legs, making her tilt her head back. 

Vicky placed her hands behind his head, eyes closing for a moment as she felt the heat coming from Joe's mouth. She looked back down, seeing that mane heat up against her legs. Vicky needed to relax. She took a deep breath and let her legs relax to Joe's sides. He was licking and kissing her, the feeling against her sensitive lips making her crave him.

"Ooh..." she moved her hand along the back of Joe's head. "Was this what you were wanting? All of this?" Vicky move her hips against him a bit, letting her lips kiss against his.

* * *

"Mmmhmm.." He hummed against her. It was what he wanted and desired. He kissed her clit and then pulled away. When he pulled his face away, her teal color covered his nose and the lower half of his face. Where he had licked her, he had left that brilliant violet. 

He moved up again, this time lowering his hips to press the belly of his erection against her teal lips and start thrusting. He rubbed his cock all along her folds and her clit, the firm bumps that lined the underside of his cock adding some texture. He moved his hands up to touch her shoulders, keeping his torso up with the help of his wings.

* * *

She watched him move up, seeing how her color was on his face now. Vicky couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. Then, she felt his the bumps rubbing against her, hitting her clit in the process. The firm press made her back arch a bit, her eyes closing at the feeling. She then looked back up as he touched her shoulder.

"You're so big..." she mumbled, moving her hips against his cock. Vicky placed her hands along the back of his neck to try to keep him close. She wanted to feel him rub against her clit more, needing that sensitive flesh felt up again and again. Her hips were rocking, her lips becoming wetter as she continued to crave him. She couldn't even imagine how good he was going to feel inside of her. The spots his cock could reach that no one else had. 

"Joe..." she looked back up into his eyes. "I've been with some pretty damn good banshee. You better really give it to me," she grinned. She moved her lips up to his ear, giving it a kiss. "If you do a good job, I'll be sure to see you in the fall~" She promised.

* * *

He moved faster against her when he adjusted his legs and hips. He lowered his head, his horns coming in close to her face but their gentle curve back kept them safe. His fiery pompadour squished itself against her neck. He looked at her face, as close as it was. "Hmm?"

She mentioned he was going to be compared to some past competition. "Oh yea? Don't worry babe, I wasn't plannin' on holding back. I wanted you to know what a real man can give you." His ear flicked after she kissed it. "I'd love if you came to visit me..." He had an even better reason to impress her now. He had learned a thing or two from his past flings and he knew that with those bumps, the best position for them would be him giving it to her from behind. He would treat her to a bit of face to face first. "But with you mentioning only having banshees in the past, I'm not sure if you're really ready though." He smirked, "Do you think you can take me?"

* * *

"My pants are down and you're on top. If I didn't think I could then we'd still be watching some dumb humans hunting cryptics," Vicky raised her eyebrow at him. She moved her hand along his jaw, her finger running her nail along his skin. "I want you to give it to me," she said through her teeth. She kissed his forehead, hands cradling his face. "Anything you want. God it's been years since I've seen any action," she admitted.

Her hand then moved down to Joe's leg, rubbing the back of it. She pulled on the firm muscle, her eyes staring him down. Nails ran up his leg, lightly grazing it as she moved her hips again.

"Give it to me..." She kissed against his forehead again.

* * *

He slid one hand down her body, between her legs and took a hold of his erection to tilt it down. He kept his eyes locked on her's as the pointed tip made it a breeze for him to find the slick entrance he wanted. "Oh yea?" He moved the hand away and held her hip as he pushed in slowly but deliberately. He had pulled his head back to watch her expression. He felt how the first bump caught on the edge of her entrance and then popped into her and was pressed against her wall. Then the next. "Oooh you're so hot in there. I liiike it."

* * *

Vicky kept her eyes on him, seeing him pull back and push in. She could feel that tip sliding between her lips, the bump pushing against her wall. The feeling of those ridges had her lifting her hips. 

"Ah!" She closed her eyes, feeling intense heat rushing to her cheeks. Vicky took a breath, feeling that hard cock moving in deeper. She could feel it stretching her a bit, the unusual shape giving her a new sensation. Spots inside were being touched for what felt like the first time, rubbing them just right. 

"I'm probably hotter deeper down," her grinned, dropping a hint that was needless to be said. She gripped his hips, her fingers clinging and groping. "I've never felt anything, ah, anything like this before..."

* * *

"I bet. I want to feel the hottest you can get." He paused mid push and looked down at his cock which the majority still wasn't even in yet. "Never felt anything like- uh," Joe panicked a bit on the inside. Was this a bad idea? "Just tell me if it hurts." He pushed in a bit faster than the slow pace he had taken before. In, in, deeper and deeper towards the hottest part of her. It beckoned him and he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Before he knew it, he had touched the end, their hips meeting together. He nearly purred in glee. Yes....yes! He pulled out and pushed back in as if he really had to make sure.

* * *

"Mmm I will~" Vicky nodded. Not, she thought with a smirk. She didn't want this man to stop and even if it did hurt, she was more than ready for that. When he pushed in further, she could feel the girth rubbing against her, the feeling of her walls stretching for him. She arched her back, letting out a loud moan as the ridges rubbed inside her vagina. Vicky looked up at Joe, seeing a look of joy on his face.

In that moment, she was panting with her chest rising and falling as his hips met hers. The way the tip pressed against her hurt for a moment, but then the feeling started to become one that she desired. The hint of pain thanks to his size. She was so ready for him to thrust. And when he did, her eyes looked up at the ceiling. A trail of moans following with every hit. She moved her hand to her clit, rubbing as Joe moved. Her hips were raised again, trying to help him hit her g-spot.

"Ah! Oh! Oh!!" Vicky rubbed harder, her body temperature rising as she felt herself tensing up. This felt too soon. She wanted to edge herself as long as she could with Joe inside. "Come on! Harder!" Vicky cried out, her hands moving up to his shoulders. Thankfully she didn't have to work tomorrow. She knew that after tonight, she would have to just sleep in his bed. But those thoughts here gone right in that moment. All she could think about was Joe getting rougher with her. His strong arms, those wings, his horns, all of those things that made him different were making her love all of this even more.

* * *

He felt how she tightened and squeezed his shaft as he pleasured her. It would make him slow down a bit and grunt. His hips bumped against her busy hand with each deep thrust. 

She wanted it harder already? He took her word, "Mmmhmhmhm, If you say so." He braced his hands on either side of her head, bringing his body off of her's as he loomed over her. He swiftly changed from those slow deep thrusts to ones that made his skin and her's clap together. He breathed deep and each exhale was hot. He moved faster, bringing those slams closer together, and then he slowed down to tease her. He had a smug little grin on his face and his pointed ears were turned to catch every little noise she made ever so greedily.  
January 10, 2021

* * *

He was adjusting above her, bracing his hands next to her head and picking up the pace. Vicky quickly gripped harder onto his shoulders, bracing herself for thr impacts.

"Ah ah oh YES! YES!" She cried out, those ridges grinding in her, that tip prodding and pushing. She could feel that hot breath, making her shiver. Then, she felt him slow down. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh no I know you're not tired yet," she huffed. Vicky gave him an aggravated pout, making her walls clench around his shaft. Her hand moved up behind his head, forcing his nose to touch hers. She was breathing hard, her breath matching the heat of Joe's. She had spotted that grin and gave him a playful frown.

"You're such a tease," she then tiled her head, giving Joe a deep kiss on the lips. Her lips were warm, little sounds of pleasure escaping them every time her walls clenched around him. She started to rock her own hips, working to ride his cock. "If you don't pick the pace back up then I will."

* * *

God the squeeze, he felt his cock jerk inside of her. "I can't help it, you made such a cute pout." He reached back behind his head and moved her hand to grip his horn. Showing her that he would let her touch them too. "If you thought that felt good, you should get on your hands n knees." Joe added in a kiss to her nose after they broke away from the first kiss.

He pulled out slowly and straighted himself to be upright. The teal on his face was still slowly fading away and now the brightest bit of teal was on his cock. He gestured with his finger for her to roll over. "I'm not gettin back in there until you do it." He knew her g-spot was about to get the beating of its lifetime in a few moments.

* * *

She felt those horns in her hands, making her smile sweetly. The thought that he was that comfortable with her made her feel even happier in this moment. Him telling her to get on her hands and knees made her raise her eyebrow.

"Alright now we're talking!" She felt him pull out, seeing the teal on his shaft and on his lips. He told her that it wouldn't go back in until she did as she was told. "Demanding, hm? I like that," she purred. Vicky didn't get into position just yet. 

She got to her knees, moving her hands to rest against Joe's thighs and placed her lips against his for another kiss. The lingered, letting her get a warm feeling in her chest. Then, she pulled away, her hand touching his cheek for a moment.

"I wanted to see that handsome face one more time so I can picture it while you're back there," she kissed the tip of his nose and then turned around, resting on her arms with her ass in his direction. She lifted her tail up, letting him get a better view of her. Vicky then looked to the head of the bed, grabbing a pillow, just incase.

* * *

He savored that kiss for as long as it lasted. She was making him feel like this was more than some sex just to get off. He felt, she touched his face so lovingly. "I should get a headboard with a mirror so you can see it next time."

Joe watched her get into position and had a good look before he scooted closer and adjusted his position. He pushed back in and started off with the hard and fast rhythm he had given her before. The ridges rubbing all along her g-spot, one after another. He wouldn't slow down this time. "Oooh fuck!" He curled his fingers, his claws catching on the fabric of the sheets which made it pop a few times.

* * *

Vicky felt him push in again, the curve of his cock hitting different spots than before. When she felt him hit her g-spot, she let out a hot cry.

"OH!" Her eyes clenched shut, her fingers gripping the pillow. Vicky placed her cheek down against the bed, her moans slipping out over and over. "God YES! Right there! Oh my god your cock feels so GOOD!" She exclaimed, her face feeling flush as she pressed her head down more. She closed her eyes, picturing Joe and his grin. That sexy smile...

Her legs spread out further, walls clenching and sucking hard on him. Every bump was being caressed by her heat and fluids.

"I feel like I'm-- OH! HARDER! THAT SPOT! RIGHT THERE!"

* * *

He lowered his chest to her back and began to kiss her shoulders and neck. "You feel amazing, love. Ooh, I haven't been able to do this with another banshee in so long." The humans felt too cold and made it hard for him to keep his erection. That and he really didn't want to fuck the things he ate. He was panting by now, his voice coming through on his heavy exhales. He felt an ache in his muscles from the speed and strength he was using to thrust for so long. It felt like a long time to him. His cock screaming pleasure to his senses.

He licked the tip of her ear and playfully bit it. Oh he was getting close. He could feel it building up, his arms trembled. "A-ah" He sucked in some air, tilted his head back, "Ooooh..." He closed his eyes tightly, his wings spread out and flapped a few times before he brought them back in. His hips didn't slow down for a moment and the slaps quickly became a lot wetter as he continued to pump more and more into her. He opened his eyes only to see double, was he fucking crossing his eyes? He closed them again and pressed his face into the skin of Vicky's neck where he made a long drawn out moan. He held her with his arms and with his wings as well.

* * *

"Same here and the human men, aah! Oh!" She could barely speak, feeling his chest against her back. Those kisses on her back and shoulder were making her shiver, making precum drip and lube up his cock even more. "They, ah th-they..." She trailed off, her thoughts becoming fogged up from the feeling of pure bliss.

Vicky felt those wings flap, her own were down to her sides, letting Joe stay as close to her as he wanted. She was absolutely submitting to him, her moans turning more into high pitch whines as she felt her climax coming.

"Joe-- Joe--!!" She cried out, clenching one more time before feeling that tension deep within her giving out. Vicky let out a howl, moaning as she let out a loud orgasm below him. She clung the pillow to her chest, nails digging and ripping at the pillowcase. Vicky closed her eyes, toes curling as she panted. That dick was still in here, still pumping.

"Fuck you're so deep!" She praised her voice shaking with every thrust. Vicky moved her mouth to the pillow, biting it. Oh yeah, she needed to come back to him again. She needed to be there for him while he was going through the rut. To be dominated by this man again... "Keep going! I want you to feel- ah! I want you to feel amazing! Fuck I know I do!"

* * *

His cum dripped onto the sheets as he pushed it out with his thrusts. He was reaching that limit where he couldn't handle any more stimulation and the heat was part of it. He pulled out, almost with a hiss. 

He felt the continued jerking and twitching, which didn't happen when he used his hand and he let himself lay onto the bed on his left side. Spurts of cum hit his left wing, each one feeling just as good as the first. To him it felt rather shocking but he supposed the other banshees never let him go enough to cum in them. His eyes were on Vicky's face the whole time and even when the cum stopped, his body was still treating him well. He wasn't sure when his cock would stop its orgasmic sensations. "What the fuck did you do to me..."

* * *

Vicky felt Joe pulled out and then felt him lay down next to her. She laid flat on the bed, heaving and panting, looking over at him. She watched him cum, feeling very accomplished by making him feel that good with her body. When he asked her what she did to him, she shifted to sit up. She felt weak after her climax, feeling a wonderful afterglow as she moved over to him.

"By the looks of it, it looks like you wore yourself out," she chuckled, her arms moving to hold him. Vicky placed her head against his mane, kissing his jaw as she laid against Joe. "I think you really needed that, goddamn," she continued to kiss his jaw, peppering his soft purple skin with sweet lips.

* * *

He pulled her in and covered the both of them under his right wing. He caressed her body, moving his hand up and down her body. He had thicker pads on the tips of his fingers thanks to his large claws. "I want to get worn out every time then. I don't think I've cum like that before." He tried to control his panting to speak, "Intense...hah .... heh ..." He closed his eyes, "Mm." The sound of his tail thumping on the bed was one of the few in the silence besides his breathing, her kisses, and the occasional happy raspy squeak he made.

* * *

She listened to him, his tired face never leaving her sight. She felt him pull her close, those wings over her and those strong hands against her skin.

"And I've never had someone do me like that before," she felt a bit light headed, a ditzy smile on her face. She heard his tail thumping while hers was laying limp behind her. His little kisses and squeaks had her giggling and kissing back. She gave him little pecks against his lips, her hands moving through his main and caressing the back of his neck.

"You were amazing..." she praised again, her hand moving down to touch his shaft. She was gentle, caressing him and giving it a gentle rub. Vicky could finally get a good look at him down there, her thumb rubbing against his tip. She looked up at him, resting her head against his chest. "I have never seen a banshee or human with something like this," she said softly. Vicky kissed against his chest, nuzzling his pecks. "You should be very proud that you're so different. Being unique and who you are..." she closed her eyes, thinking about herself for a moment. In her human disguise she was always playing the boring role of a human. She lived a human life and rarely had any sort of excitement enter it.

But now with Joe.

Now she started to feel like she was really living life. It might have been just one night with him, but she knew that she had to see him more. She had to feel this closeness again and again. Not just the sex.

She kissed against his chin again.

She just love being in his arms like this. The human side out of view and her true form before him.

* * *

He was still firm but it was clearly not as hard as it hard been before, his shaft was laying against his leg looking just as tired as he was. He moved his leg out of the way when he felt her touch and made a quiet little whine when she rubbed the tip. He tilted his hips towards her. The stains of their combined auras were all over on the area around his cock with some trails of drips that has run down on his thighs. Everywhere she had kissed was marked on him too. The touches faded the fastest, the kisses slower, but the effects of their sex would be stained on him for longer. At least only the could see it. The humans wouldn't be able to. "Will you stay tonight here with me? I want you in my arms." He moved his tail to search for hers and tried twisting his around her's. His tail wasn't too flexible, it made large curves most of the time but not anything small. "We can get your bike tomorrow...I'll buy you a new one if it isn't there."

* * *

When he asked if she will stay the night, she gave him a cute pout.

"Of course, sugar," she kissed his cheek and kissed against his chest. When he mentioned the option of buying her a new bike, she shook her head.

"You don't have to do that," she placed her finger against his lips. "You're a saint for even offering," she kissed his lips again, a little smile shined between their lips smacking.

Her tail brushed against his, lightly stroking it as they laid in the bed. Vicky's hand moved to his mane, slowly brushing it through her fingers.

* * *

"Well I don't want you to be without a way to go around the streets. Walkin is such a chore sometimes." Joe made his fingers walk over her arm as he said that. His voice was quiet and low, "I still wanna uh-fly with you. I think it'd be fun." His ears drooped as he relaxed and his flames shrank back gradually from their puffed up and aroused state to something more fuel efficient. "It might uh...huh..." He trailed off with a few curious confused noises and mumblings before he fell asleep.

* * *

She didn't argue with him about the bike. Sure Joe, she thought and continued to listen to him talk. He mention wanting to fly with her sometime.

"While under a full moon sounds perfect to me," she watched him relaxing all around her. His flame shrinking and his voice trailing off. Vicky moved her hand along his cheek again, her touch leaving her teal aura against his skin.

"Sweetheart..." She said softly, kissing his nose one more time. Vicky was awake for a while, watching Joe sleep. She couldn't fall asleep right away, all she could think about was what she had just experienced: sex with the sweetest man she had ever met. Then, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
